No!
by l4yl4M
Summary: Buku harian Yesung dibaca Siwon, dan Siwon akan tutup mulut soal isi diari Yesung jika Yesung mau mengabulkan 3 permintaannya,,,,, Wonsung, Kyusung,,,, RnR please


Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua merka masing masing dan om Soo man

Cast : Yesung

Siwon

Kyuhyun

And all member Super junior

.

Seorang namja sedang mengacak-ngacak kamar temannya, walaupun temannya itu melotot –nggak kelihatan melotot sih karena matanya yang kelewat sipit wkwkwk - dia tak mengindahkan pandangan mematikan temannya itu, dia tetap mencari-cari gelangnya –yang katanya hilang.

"Choi Siwon berhenti mengacak-ngacak kamarku' sang pemilik kamar yang sudah geram akan kelakuan namja berlesung pipit itu, menarik-narik lengan namja yang badannya lebih besar darinya tapi Siwon tak mengindahkannya, baginya gelangnya lebih berharga daripada kamar namja berkepala besar itu.

Tiba-tiba kegiatannya mengaca-acak kamar terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah buku berwarna merah dengan motif polkadot berwarna hitam, dibukanya buku itu.

"Choi Siwon jangan dibaca" namja yang lebih kecil darinya itu menarik tangan siwon kasar tapi tak berhasil

"Aku mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun saat dia tidur, jantungku berdetak kencang saat itu" siwon membaca deretan huruf yang terangkai menjadi sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali tidak pernah diduga olehnya bahkan dialam mimpi sekalipun, mata brown hazelnya itu melirik namja disampingnya yang mukanya telah memerah sempurna.

"Choi Siwon balikin bukuku" suara bariton itu meninggi, tangannya mencoba meraih buku yang sedang Siwon pegang, otak Siwon berpikir cepat, ia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi, dikarenakan tinggi mereka yang terpaut 4 cm membuat namja berpipi chubby itu tak bisa meraih buku itu dari tangan siwon

Ia melompat-lompat kecil seseekali menarik tangan Siwon. Tanpa sadar jarak tubuh mereka terlalu dekat, kepalanya menyentuh dada Siwon berkali-kali membuat jantung Siwon berdetak sangat kencang

15 menit berlalu membuat namja itu kecapean dan akhirnya menyerah

Ia berjalan menuju sofa didekatnya dan langsung meneguk air mineral yang ada dinakas –kayaknya mereknya Aqua deh

"Apa yag kau inginkan" iris obsidiannya menatap iris brown hazel didepannya tajam

Siwon tersenyum kecil menampilkan sepasang dimplenya yang menawan

"Aku minta tiga permintaan dari hyung"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau kalau harus memenuhi tiga permintaam, satu saja"

"Klo gitu aku bakal ngasih lihat buku ini ke member lain termasuk Kyuhyun" Siwon yang terkenal dengan senyum malaikatnya kini senyumnya lebih mirip setan –wah Kyu kalah nih.

Namja didepannya menggeleng gelengkan kepala, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau hal itu terjadi

"Baiklah aku akan penuhi tiga permintaanmu itu" nada bicaranya menunjukkan bahwa hanya hal itu yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk menyelamatkan rahasianya yang telah lama ia pendam dalam-dalam

"Permintaan pertama aku ingin dicium Yesung hyunh disini" Siwon menunjuk bibinya sendiri

"Apa!" mata sipitnya melebar "Aku nggak mau"

"Yaudah klo gitu" Siwon berjalan mendekati pintu

"Siwon tunggu" teriaknya"Ehm... ehm... aku ehm..." Yesung menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan "baiklah aku mau" wajahnya menunduk menyembungyikan semburat merah tipis dipipinya

Siwon berjalan mendekati Yesung yang seadang duduk disofa, ia duduk dan merapatkan badannya hingga jarak mereka hanya 1 cm, tangan kekarnya telurur mengangkat dagu Yesung yang menunduk, Yesung menutup mata sipitnya rapat, Siwon memandang wajah Yesung yang telah memerah sempurna, bagaimana Tuhan bisa menciptakan makhluk seindah ini, mata sipit yang indah, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi juga tidak terlalu pesek, pipi chubby yang membuatnya terlihat imut dan bibir kissable yang berwarna pink yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Perlahan Siwon merapatkan duduknya, perlahan tapi pasti bibir Siwon mendekati bibir Yesung lalu melumatnya lembut, jantung Siwon tidak pernah berdetak sekencang ini selama hidupnya, bahkan saat dia sedang lari maraton sekalipun

Siwon tahu namja didepannya ini menyukai temannya sendiri tapi ia juga menyukainya, sungguh hatinya sangat sakit membaca diary milik Yesung tapi dia tak ingin menunjukkan rasa sakitnya itu, ia berharap Tuhan menghentikan waktu agar ia bisa merasakan bibir ranum itu lebih lama

Pagutan bibir mereka terhenti saat sepasang tangan mungil mendorong dada namja didepannya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya sangat merah

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca Yesung memandang Siwon dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan

"Aku sudah memenuhi satu permintaanmu, apa permintaan keduamu?"

Siwon tahu namja didepannya terpaksa melakukannya tapi hati kecilnya menginginkan namja -yang ia kagumi semenjak mereka masih trainee—itu selalu berada didekatnya

"Aku tidak menunginkannya sekarang, besok hyung temuin aku dikamarku yah" tangannya telurur mengelus pipi chubby Yesung tapi langsung ditangkis oleh pemiliknya

"Oh ya hyung. Bibirmu sangat manis" tangan Siwon menyentuh bibir Yesung yang sedikit begkak tapi lagi-lagi ditangkis oleh Yesung

Siwon beranjak pergi tapi seebelum ia pergi ia mencium pipi Yesung sekilas yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari iris obsidian yang seakan bisa menenggelamkan dirinya didalam pusaran hitam itu

Yesung menatap penuh benci punggung Siwon yang makin lama menjauh dari pandangan matanya sampai menghilang dibalik pintu

Mata sipitnya tak sanggup membendung air mata yang semenjak tadi ia tahan

Harga dirinya kini sangat terluka

.

TBC dengan gajenya

.

Maafin yah kalau sangat pendek, author lagi malas nih #ditimpukreader

Oh iya author mau curhat dikit, tiap aku buka FFN aku cari FF Yesung kok dikit, beberapa itu Yewook couple (aku nggak bisa bawa Yewook couple TT_TT) makanya aku mau sedikit meramaikan FF Yewon lagi *curhatan gaje*

Reader yang cantik review dong, klo ada yang kurang sreg bilang aja, biar minggu depan bisa diperbaiki, OK ^^


End file.
